Like Father Like Son
by cessiandcheezy
Summary: As a student at Hogwarts, Severus Snape has the perfect relationship. That is, until someone steps in to take his place. As Lucius Malfoy struggles with the decision between his friend and true love of many years, and an amazing new boy he meets on the tr


Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 1a There we sat, perfectly comfortable, sitting together, the compartment all to ourselves. It was perfect. We had barely seen each other all summer, and now was our time to reacquaint ourselves. I could see in his eyes that he had missed me just as much as I had missed him. And we had hours all to ourselves. Just me and my Lucius. But no. HE had to come in and ruin it. James Potter. How I despise him! Everything was so perfect! For once I was happy. But then he had to waltz in and take it all away. Because, with James Potter around, who would want poor Severus Snape? One train ride. That's all it took. One train ride with HIM and I lost my Lucius forever. Lucius broke eye contact the instant he walked in. To this day, I still have no idea what Lucius saw in him. A thin, almost anorexic looking thing, that was in dire need of a haircut. Lucius gazed at him with the smile that only seconds before had been mine. All mine.

Chapter 1b "Hey guys!" I said to them. They weren't exactly my best friends, but seeing as Pettigrew had just blown up our compartment, and everywhere else was full, I really didn't have much of a choice. I could tell the instant I walked in that they were no more thrilled to be sitting with me than I was to be sitting with them. Well, Severus wasn't at least. The other boy, who was introduced to me as Lucius, just sat there with a sort of awed expression on his face the entire time. He, unlike Severus, was fairly good looking, with long, glistening blonde hair, and a thin, pale face. As I explained my predicament to them, Severus kept nudging Lucius, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with this gesture by the second. "So, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked rather timidly. From this, I got two totally opposite responses. Severus glared at me and snarled "Can't you find anywhere else to sit, Potter?" while Lucius scooted over and gestured for me to sit by him. I did, although this action gained me a death stare from Severus (not like this was anything new). There was something going on, I just couldn't figure it out. Severus seemed totally uncomfortable with the situation, while Lucius almost seemed to enjoy my presence. As we sat there and talked, Lucius and I talked more and more, and Severus talked less and less. It took me until we were about 15 minutes from the school to figure out what was going on between the three of us. I had heard a couple rumors about Lucius and Severus, they had known each other forever, and some kids said that they had been going out at the end of last year, but I had dismissed it as a rumor. But now I thought there might be something to it. I had been talking to Lucius for so long that I hadn't noticed until then that he was totally hitting on me! And what was worse, I was flirting right back!

Chapter 1c It was love at first sight. He walked in, with his scraggly black hair sticking up in all directions, looking for a place to sit. How on earth a guy like him had no where to sit I don't know. I would think that like every girl on the train would want a seat with him(and quite a few guys, too). As he asked if he could sit with us, Severus kept poking me in the ribs, a gesture that I found quite aggravating. I don't know what his problem was. I mean, come on, yeah, I thought he was hott, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it. Everyone in school knew that Potter was totally into Lily Evans. That definitely ruled me out. Any guy, and I might have had a chance, but I couldn't beat Lily Evans. She's too…feminine. But we talked, and I flirted, and, to my surprise, he flirted back. This entire time Severus was still doing the elbow to the ribs thing, and I almost hit him, because it was really starting to hurt. It drives him nuts when I talk to other guys. He can be so protective sometimes. It annoys the hell out of me. I was making some headway with the flirting thing, or at least I thought I was, until we were about 15 minutes from the school. James suddenly stopped talking, and just kept looking from me to Severus and back again, with a very confused, and slightly repulsed, look on his face. He remained silent for the rest of the ride, and left the compartment rather quickly when the train stopped. 


End file.
